My Perfect Little Cosmic Box
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Ino is a little cosmic box, fun, loving, and just plain cute. After winning Sasuke in a fight Ino's now his new girlfriend. So she meets his crazy family. But, Sasuke has no idea about how much of a ride he's going to go on when he meets HER family.


My Perfect Little Cosmic Box

* * *

Summary: Ino was in the boxing ring next, and I was helpless to stop her. After all, she was going against her best friend Sakura for some guy. What was his name again? Sasuke or something? They pulled some cheap shot with her earlier the whole Team 7. A bunch of white livered punks, but this time I plan on making it much more even.

* * *

**C. 1: Fool Me Once**

"Pray for me," Whispered Ino her warm pink lip glossed lips pressed against my ear, I almost shivered. I pushed her away with my arm, glaring at her, she knows how much I dislike her doing that to me. Not only does it get her lip gloss all over my ear, but it messes with my focus like she was trying to make me lose control. But, not this time. We were in the boxing stadium at our boarding school and she was going to go up against Sakura. But her words made me realize that she was nervous almost doubtful of herself. I nodded loyally but informed her she had nothing to worry about. She looked at me in shock as if I was a stranger, then smiled warmly, I tried not to blush but she got me off guard.

"Shikamaru, you do care about me." She teased poking my nose, I gripped her wrist and made my eyes tell her otherwise. I lazily let go after awhile, she had more to focus on about than me actually caring for her. The crowd started up when Sasuke entered, he was the one Ino was fighting for. A real full of himself guy with an apathetic smile that made me want to punch it off of him. But, that would take effort and time, both of which I have no care for. Ino was squealing and freaking out, but she quickly turned around and said "Wish me luck" before heading in the ring. I didn't approve her outfit, I glared at Choji for allowing her to wear that. It was his responsibility this morning to make sure she wears something more protective. But no, she had to have worn those shirts with no sleeves and open at the sides to show her stomach sides, which was wrapped in bandages and shorts. I had to admit she looked okay, but still, I would have at least put more cushion than bandages on her.

Naruto was looked straight at me when I surveyed the crowd for a place to sit. I looked away instantly, that coward had jumped Ino earlier along with his whole team minus Sasuke of course, but they added some other kid. His smug look stuck in my head and I felt like vomiting. Then it came to me, revenge isn't usually my forte at all, but I am quite deft at it. Well, it isn't exactly _revenge_ but rather playing dirty. Sakura would have in full what she had done to Ino. Sakura as if one cue came in to the ring, she had been conversing with Lee earlier.

The referee stated the rules and regulations of the fight and allowed them to start. My stomach fell to pieces being so nervous, but Ino threw the first punch just like I told her. Sakura proudly countered it as if being taught as well, Ino faithfully blocked the attack with her elbow and arm and head butted Sakura. Her ninja band was on her forehead, but luckily Sakura's was not. Sakura fell back in shock and screamed at the referee to do something. The referee blew his whistle and had Ino remove her ninja band around her forehead. My heart leaped out of my chest as I gripped my fist it was like floating on a cloud. Ino was actually going to win. I bit my lip in excitement, Kiba heartily patted my back in a manly thump. But, I didn't have his strength and endurance, so it sent me flying a bit. Though Kiba was a teenager, he was like a rugged good looks, forest kind of guy that made everyone else wish either they looked like that or their boyfriend did. Next to him I felt wimpish, he had a beard coming along and had warrior stripes all over him. He was on Ino's side from the very beginning, though he had a major love for her in earlier years. Now that he was with someone else, he wanted nothing more than for Ino to be happy as well. He was an honest man, but questionable when it came to fighting with his dog.

Sakura snuck three punches in on Ino's rib cage that made my insides roar in anger. My blood pressure was shooting through the roofs until, Ino slammed her with a face attack and a side knee kick that possibly made up for the other attacks. I was now almost too close than allowed to the ring. That's when it happened, I selfishly walked away up into the stands trusting Ino to defeat her. Halfway up a rambunctious bellow of the crowd made me turn around. Naruto's feet was under Ino's chest and her eyes were open, but she wasn't moving. I ran down as fast as I could and pushed Naruto out of the way. I've never lived life so slowly before, it was as if everything passed me by. The ref had his hands on me trying to get me off of Ino so he could help her but I couldn't stop touching her hair and telling her she would be fine. My tears clouded my eyes and I had to shut them for an instant. Next thing I knew I was on my feet and anger was flowing through every part of my blood stream, into my veins, overtaking my arteries and taking away my judgment. I turned to face Naruto who was laughing, I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved, but the pain was too great. Going after him directly was impractical, he'd suspect it. So I dived at Sakura and crushed her against my body, using an avalanche of my anger and strength to accomplish my clearing of anger. But, when I got up, I still had more, and Naruto was right there for me. He stood no chance, in the end I had knocked both of them unconscious. And frankly, Sasuke was to be my next target if Ino hadn't blinked and began to open and close her palms getting up.

I sucked in my breath and released it, suddenly I felt nothing but joy and relief. My happiness was short lived for the moment because the principal was pulling me away. Choji looked as if he were seeing a different person entirely. I almost scratched my head in shame, I hadn't ever been so angry and so violent in my entire life. That was the fastest movement I've ever been able to do, and it was all for_Ino? I felt strange, not my self it was if I was back from an awkward vacation and I didn't know what to do. On my way out, Sasuke was looking right at me, his eyes full of interest as if I had become a worthy opponent one day. I wanted to sit down and think about that, but I had no time. For now, I was in bigger trouble than I've ever been, and more lost in feelings than ever.

* * *

**Part Two: The After-words Love**

I was first to visit Ino. I had no intention of doing so, in fact after the fight I had a full mind to study, or at least to eat or something. But, I stopped by the infirmary unnaturally and sat next to the victor (in my opinion anyway). Ino almost gasped her breath out of her lungs. She gripped her throat from doing so. Hn, maybe I was wrong about her, quite possibly she actually _is _the fan girl I thought she was before the fight.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" She asked trying to pretty herself, if I had walked out maybe I'd be able to stop myself in time from being lost in her beauty. I tried not to think about it, but the more she tried to give her hair volume the more I was hypnotized. My body's feelings moved in sync with her actions, making me nervous that I lost control over myself. I did not want to lean into her, but she seemed to easily accept it so I kissed her. Her lips were better than they looked, it was soft, warm and plush at the same time, her lip gloss was surrounding my lips, but I didn't mind. I actually turned my head to better taste her until a clatter stopped us.

"Ino what are you doing?" The person asked in authority. I brought my head down immediately, but I heard a small giggle from Ino. I lifted my head back up and thought about who that could have been. I turned my head slightly and saw it was only Shikamaru. Then I remembered how well he fought and gave him my attention.

"Shikamaru, I won remember?" Ino said almost nervously laughing, or at least she would be if she hadn't she found his sudden memory forgetfulness actually funny. I regained some control over my self and drew in a breath.

"And? Sasuke purposefully sent his team mates on you just so he couldn't be with you, and now you're swapping spit with him?" He shouted in anger, I felt offense to that. But, I calmly looked at him instead and collected my thought so I would say what I had to say meaningfully and concise at the same time.

"I had no part in that, in all honesty I wouldn't have accepted Sakura had she won because I refuse to date someone I work with. But, the fight seemed worth getting information on my team mate's fighting stance, angle of attacks, and favored sides." I said truthfully, Shikamaru looked unsure at first. But, relaxed and came to sit next to Ino.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly pushing her hair back, something I would be exploring hadn't he interrupted our moment.

"My chest hurts more than ever, but better now that you and Sasuke comforted me." She smiled, he said "Good." and then left us alone. Ino took hold of my face and with her amazing blue eyes allured my thoughtless until the touch of her lips came to mine. I licked her lips to test if she still tasted as good as before, and I was not disappointed. The smell of her made me want even more of her, but I sat down loyally and kept my hands at my sides. I was glad Ino did not, she moved her hands around me and tried to get me comfortable.

"So," I break away breathing after I had my fill. Though I knew I would surely hear it later from older brother, I actually had fun and kissed a girl. Thinking of older brother, chills ran down my spine just imagining what he would do once he found out Ino and I kissed. Although, news traveled slowly around here, so I could catch a mission before he even found out.

"Yeah?" She said obviously content and happy with our little session, she wiggled about until she was close to me.

"I thought you did good today. We'll have to work on a few things, but over all I was slightly impressed." I began, wasting no time informing her my to-be-girlfriend will have to be as good as me or close to be my girlfriend. She accepted it without hesitation, and I allotted her three days to recover before our training.

3 days later:

"Ino is late." I muttered a minute passed what we agreed on, I patiently waited though giving her more time. When thirty minutes passed I took the pleasure of searching for her myself. When I found her she was banging against the supply closet and shouting. I removed the broom and box blocking the door and opened it. She threw her arms around me and kissed me.

"I'm so sorry, I was cleaning my room and went back in for more things and the door shut on me, when I tried to open it I forgot that I put the broom on the handle and the box outside. Someone must have moved it out of their way as they were passing and accidentally closed it on me." She began.

"Right." I said trying to follow along, but I just wanted to start practice.

"You know, if I hadn't won, Shikamaru and Choji would have held you down until you promised to go out with me. So I'm really glad I won!" Ino cheered skipping ahead. I stopped dead in my traks. Wishing Ino hadn't have won, because I noticed just how much of a cosmic box she really was.

**Part Three: Older Brother**

**Three Days Later**

**"You and Ino did WHAT?"** I practically screamed, Sasuke plugged his ears, so I was sure he only heard it at a limited volume. I couldn't contain my laughter even with mother glaring me down.

"I think it is cute, and fun that you have a girlfriend." She said in her loving voice, looking at Sasuke now.

"Mother I think you should grab a napkin and wipe the baby's mouth, it looks like he spilled some blueberry pie in the corner of it!" I joked. Mother was really eying me now, and little brother just wiped it off with his sleeve wrist.

"Missedaspot." I teased. "Itachi! You are the older brother, and as the older brother some maturity would be nice!" Mother said grabbing a napkin and dotting Sasuke's face.

"But, you do have some blueberry right here, got it." Mother said making my day. I was now on the floor in near tears laughing. Mother whirled around and bent over to look at me.

"Ino is coming for dinner, and I suggest that you clean up your attitude or _you'll_ be needing a napkin." Mother warned. Sometimes I just don't get her warnings, it's like she's one of those people who go "O-Oh yeah? Well, I know you are but what am I?". I shudder at the thought. Those people are like robots who can only say that one sentence after awhile. I get up and Sasuke's already in my face.

"Do not tease me in front of her, do not baby me in front of her, and definetly do no TALK in front of her." Sasuke said in all seriousness. I rolled my eyes, but could help but observe that he actually is starting to care about that girl.

"What's the magic word?" I go on.

"I'll do it." Sasuke said like a wise-crack. I roll my eyes again, "No, Sasuke-boo, what's the _real_ magic word?" I asked.

Sasuke walked away, but almost out the kitchen he said "Please." I felt my heart almost stop. My little brother, of whom I was sure had no emotions whatsoever, not to mention and politeness in him, just said please. To _me_. I sat back down and looked at my mom who was almost in tears.

"Did he just say what I thought he did?" She said covering her mouth.

"Moomm..." I drag, but she's jumping up and down and hugging me. Before I know it, she's chasing Sasuke with a video camera asking him to "say it for mommy please." and of course I run over there.

Once Sasuke's in my arms, kicking and shouting. Mom focuses the camera.

"Just once, you only have to say it once." She said, waving a lollipop in the air.

"I'm not a baby!" Sasuke said twisting and turning.

"Hmm. Funny, the first thing that came to mind was 'Just where did she get that lollipop from', but I see that's much better." I tease, pinching his cheeks.

"Only once." Mom continues.

"Fine." Sasuke said, I dropped him. Mother gasped and Sasuke looked up painfully on the floor.

"What did she do to you?" I said examining him.

"Nothing." Sasuke says swatting my hand away.

"Right. And you expect me to believe that?" I said pinching him to see if he even had blood in him. Sasuke says "Ow." and pinches me back. I poke his forehead and he cries out to mom in a moment.

"Itachi, you know better." She begins, I sit down ready to hear her "sure-fire" 20 minute talk about how my teasing can affect Sasuke's socially and self-esteem wise. But, it wasn't 20-minutes this time, it was an hour and by the time she was done I wanted to leave so badly. Sasuke had long left to pick up Ino and I missed my last chance to talk to him about girls.

Mom was like a whirl-wind. Picking things up, setting fancy things down in its place, throwing my prized posessions (my CD covers that I collected and made miniature books out of) and replacing them with fanciful literature.

"I just _love_ how we're pretending to be all book smart, when our usual evening is sensless TV watching." I mumbled in sarcasm. My mom sent a flying pillow my way and I tried to hit the deck, but the sound of the doorbell ringing distracted me from moving.

"Ouuch." I whined moving the pillow away, sometimes I wish mom could just miss trying to hit me-once at least. Sasuke opened the door soaking wet, by himself, I stood up and mom looked at him sympathetically grabbing his head and hugging him tightly, minutes later Ino emerged.

"Oh." We both exhaled, Sasuke was now blushing and staring at mom. He had given her his umbrella and ran home so that he wouldn't be too soaked. Somehow I think that makes sense. But, mostly I don't understand the logic of not sharing the umbrella.

Mom, dad, and the three of us were sitting at the table. It was much different that one of Sasuke or I's friends being over. Ino was actually caring about what mom and dad had to say. She didn't burp every hour on the hour, or want to play video games. I looked at her to see if she was human, but every time I did Sasuke caught me and gave me a look.

"What?" I said under my breath. But, he just turned away.

"Oh, no. You don't think I could actually like _her_ do you. I was checking to see if she wasn't some kind of imposter or something!" I explained, a bit too loudly. Ino coughed up her drink choking. And mom scolded me right away with her psycology and dad was laughing. I blushed. The one thing Sasuke asked me not to do, I did.

"Can't you just not tease me for one moment? Can't you act like a normal older brother and just not care? Go ahead ask me if I like you because right now I-" Sasuke began, Mom interevened with her "Sasuke-how-could-you-say-that-moreso-in-front-of-a-guest speech. I just froze like a rock and took it. Sasuke excuse himself and took out the napkin that was there to protect his shirt and banged it down on the table.

"Sasuke." Ino began, but Sasuke walked away and went up the stairs and shut the door.

"You know, he really wanted to impress you and such. I just was...I guess I just wasn't acting brotherly huh?" I said with my nose stinging and my eyes beginning to tear. The thing is, that can happen and it won't show. Ever since I was a kid of seven. On my birthday my parents brought a clown and he scared me so much into crying that I just couldn't anymore.

"I'll go check on him, dear." Dad said getting up and looking at me with slightly amused eyes. My dad can relate because he's and older brother too. Which made me glaf that he could connect with me.

"Sasuke? Don't you want to come out here and interract with-No? Are you sure because-really you're that sure? Well, I think that-honestly, Sasuke you are acting kind of-THAT'S It YOU OPEN THIS DOOR AND TALK TO US NOW!-FREE COUNTRY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN FREE COUNTRY? IS IT FREE FOR THE LIGHT BILL? H-HOW ABOUT THE PHONE BILL THAT'S FREE TOO? BECAUSE IF IT IS THEN I'VE BEEN CHEATED! Sasuke? Sasuke are you there?" Dad said from the door way.

Ino looked at her plate for the longest time, and mom was nervously pulling at her hankerchef. I had already been over what I did to Sasuke and was playing video games. By the time he came home it was late, and Ino had only about 30 minutes to stay.

"Sasuke! Oh, Sasuke we were so worried!" Mother said hugging him with a tight squeeze. Actually, we were watching a game show and eating junk food. But, occasionally when mom remember she'd say something that sounded sympathetic and worried, but I knew that she was only doing that becuase Ino was there. Hadn't she been there, mom would have tracked down Sasuke in a heart beat and got him good. Which made me think of a strategy like that.

"Sorry Sasuke." I said hugging him right after. At first I thought he was hugging back, but he just went limp and holding onto me for support. Mom had already punished him enough, and as always mom's TV show was on and she wasn't going to miss it. Great family, huh?

A/N: What do you think so far? Thank you for reading! God bless! =)!


End file.
